klise
by frozenbliss
Summary: AU. SasuSakuㅡ Ini tentang Sakura dan hadiah ulang tahunnya yang jauh dari klise. / For Sakura's Birthday.


ㅡ

 _Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dalam bentuk apapun._

 **warning:** AU, OOC, _typo(s)_.

ㅡ

Sakura dan klise mungkin tidak pernah berada dalam satu kalimat. Padahal, ia lahir di bulan Maret musim semi disambut dengan wajah-wajah yang berseri. Tetapi, tidak. Gadis itu tidak seperti itu. _Dia berbeda._

Ekstrem dan Sakura selalu berada di dalam satu kalimat. Sakura begitu cinta dengan alam. Bersahabat dengan gunung, tebing, pantai, atau hal-hal yang memiliki relasi dengan alam. Itu favoritnya. Sasuke baru mengetahuinya setahun yang lalu, setelah dibuat kaget karena Sakura menolak mentah-mentah ajakannya untuk makan malam di restoran mewahㅡdan, malah mengajaknya pergi ke sisi lembah yang jauh dari rumah. Walau akhirnya mereka tidak jadi pergi karena ponsel Sasuke berdering sebanyak empat kaliㅡdan diam-diam Sasuke bersyukur karena sang Ibu berhasil membuatnya terdistraksi.

Sakura tidak suka bungaㅡmeskipun namanya merujuk kepada bunga di Jepang. Katanya, _"Aku benci Ayahku karena menamaiku dengan nama bunga."_ Meskipun selanjutnya ia menggerutu karena Sasuke menyentil dahinya dan menasehati dirinya agar tak berkata sembarangan.

Sakura juga tidak suka konfesi picisan di dalam ruangan. Tidak menantang, katanya. Bahkan, ia pernah menantang Sasuke untuk menyatakan cinta ketika meluncur turun saat melakukan _bungee jumping_. Sasuke hanya mendengus dan sedikit bergidik ketika melihat ke bawah sana. Dan saat itu Sasuke mulai bertanya pada dirinya sendiri seperti, _"Bagaimana kalau aku mati setelah konfesi konyol?"_ , _"Bagaimana jika Sakura menolak?"_ dan bagaimana-bagaimana yang lain. Walaupun pada akhirnya, Sasuke melakukan itu. Menyatakan cinta dengan kedua tangan menyilang sambil melompat ke bawah.

Bodoh, memang.

 _Tapi itulah cinta, kan?_

"ㅡsuke! Sasuke! Kau mendengarku tidak, sih?" Suara itu cukup membuatnya kembali terlempar kepada realita. Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya, menoleh ke arah samping seraya menggumamkan _"Maaf."_ yang setelahnya hanya dibalas dengan dengusan samar.

"Kau melamun. Akhir-akhir ini begitu. Apa ada masalah di sekolah? Kau tahu, mungkin kamu bisa berbagi denganku," Sakura mengambil remote dan memindahkan saluran televisi.

Sasuke membersihkan tenggorokannya yang terasa kering, "Tidak ada."

Gadis bersurai merah muda itu menatapnya dengan sebelah alis terangkat tinggi, "Kau tahu, Sasuke. Kau payah dalam berbohong." ketusnya.

"Tapi memang benar tidak adaㅡ maksudku, tidak ada masalah di sekolah."

Sakura menatapnya lama sekali sebelum akhirnya memutuskan mengalihkan pandangan menuju subjek lain di televisi. Serial kriminal favorit Sakura sudah mulai, rupanya.

"Astaga Sasuke! Kenapa sih Reid bisa sedemikian menawannya?" tanyanya seraya meremas paha Sasuke. Sasuke meringis pelan.

"Singkirkan tanganmu dariku ketika melihat kesayanganmu," Sasuke memindahkan tangan gadis itu secara paksa, sambil meraih cangkir keramik miliknya.

Sakura menoleh sebentar, "Mau kemana?"

"Bikin kopi."

ㅡ ㅡ ㅡ

Sebenarnya Sasuke tidak bikin kopi. Alih-alih berada di _pantry_ apartemennya, ia sekarang berdiri di depan pintu kamar. Menimbang-nimbang.

Sakura ulang tahun, dan sebagai kekasih yang baikㅡ Sasuke ingin memberikan hadiah kepada kekasih merah mudanya itu.

"Sasukee! Aku mau cokelat panas juga, dong! _Please?_ Ini sedang seru aku tak bisa meninggalkan Reid-ku sendirian!" teriak Sakura dari ruang tengah.

Sasuke menggumamkan _"Oke."_ yang cukup keras sambil memutar kenop pintu dan mengambil kotak berukuran sedang berwarna hijau.

Semoga Sakura suka.

ㅡ ㅡ ㅡ

"Kamu membutuhkan sekitar dua puluh menit hanya untuk membuat kopi dan cokelat panas," sembur Sakura seraya menerima uluran gelas keramik putih dari tangan Sasukeㅡ dengan bibir yang mengerucut dan alis yang tertekuk.

"Hn. Terserahmu." Sasuke meletakkan cangkir kopinya dengan kotak yang ikut serta di atas meja. Sakura mengalihkan atensi dari televisi, menatap kotak dan Sasuke secara bergantian sebanyak dua kaliㅡkalau pemuda itu tak salah hitung.

"Apa itu?" tanya Sakura seraya meraih kotak, mengusapnya perlahan.

"Hadiah ulang tahun. Terlambat sembilan hari."

Sakura tersenyum lebar, lebar sekali sampai-sampai membuatnya berdebar.

"Makasih. Aku senang." Sakura meremas paha Sasukeㅡlagi.

Saat Sakura membuka tutup kotaknya, bungsu Uchiha itu sontak langsung menutup matanya. Terlalu takut dengan realita sambil menggumamkan _'Semoga Sakura suka.'_ di dalam hati tanpa henti.

"Hei! Katak ini lucu, astaga!" Sakura berteriak senang dan, "Sasuke buka matamu! Aku suka hadiahmu kok!"

Maka Sasuke membuka mata dengan takut-takut, "Kau suka?"

Sakura mengangguk, "Iya. Kenapa kamu bisa berpikir untuk memberiku hadiah seekor katak?"

Sasuke mengedikkan bahu, "Tidak tahu. Mungkin karena aku berpikir kau akan melakukan praktikum Biologi bedah katak pekan depan,"

Sakura tersenyum lebar dan lagi-lagi membuat Sasuke berdebar. Ugh.

"Aku suka. Kau selalu memberikan apa yang aku butuhkan," Sakura berucap demikian seraya meninggalkan kecup di pipi sebelah kiri membuat frekuensi debar di rongga dadanya semakin tinggi. [ ]

ㅡ

 **author's note:**

setelah mempertimbangkan banyak hal, akhirnya saya memutuskan untuk menulis kembali :)).

sekaligus merayakan ulang tahun Sakura dan SasuSaku Fanday 2018!

p.s. saya baru ingat kalau Sakura ulangtahun 28 Maret bukan Februari-_-

p.s.s. anggeo aja udah bulan April, oke?


End file.
